To comapre the efficacy of lamivudine vs placebo in patients with chronic hepatitis B infection who are treatment naive with regard to improvements in liver histology and NBeAG seroconversion rates; to evaluate the safety of the two treatment regimens; to assess population based pharmacokinetics in this patient population; and to explore the impacts of the two treatments on occupational productivity.